1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel catalyst composition comprising (A) the solid reaction product of (1) at least one non-halide-containing organic oxygenated compound of magnesium, (2) at least one non-halide-containing organic oxygenated titanium compound and (3) an aluminum halide; (B) an activator; and (C) at least one non-halide-containing organic oxygenated titanium compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,863 to Berger et al there is disclosed a catalyst composition suitable for the polymerization of olefinic monomers comprising (A) the solid reaction product of (1) at least one non-halide containing organic oxygenated compound of a metal selected from the metals of Groups Ia, IIa, IIb, IIIb, IVb, VIIa, and VIII of the Periodic Table with (2) at least one non-halide-containing organic oxygenated transition compound of a transition metal selected from the metals of Groups IVa, Va and VIa of the Periodic Table and (3) an aluminum halide and (B) an activator.